The invention generally relates to systems and methods executed in a computer system, and more particularly, to systems and methods used in command generation performed automatically in a computer system.
There are many applications in which commands may be generated automatically to perform a certain function. One application includes the generation of electronic commands necessary to provision, modify, and delete services with regard to telephone subscription service. In particular, electronic commands may be switch specific commands where a switch is included in the Public Switch Telephone Network (PSTN).
In some systems and applications, an existing system is replaced by a more updated system which generates commands, such as electronic commands, for execution by various telephone switches. In this particular instance, the options or parameters passed to the different switches in the commands may be switch specific. In other words, for the same function to be performed by two different switch types, two different commands with parameters that may vary are used to program each of the different telephone switches even though the function performed by each of these different commands may be equivalent. One problem is how to determine the various switch specific commands and switch specific command options in an existing system which need to be included in an automated new system. One technique, for example, is to examine existing programming or source code and data tables included in the existing system to determine what various command and command options may be generated by the existing system. However, practically speaking, this is not an efficient technique. Additionally, an existing system may have old or xe2x80x9cdead codexe2x80x9d that provide for generation of commands and command options that are no longer actually used. In other words, segments of an existing system may include code which at one time was used to generate commands and options. However, these segments of code are no longer executed to generate command for existing switches and switch types. However, for practical purposes, this dead code remains as included in a system as the original code base which has been modified over time.
Thus, what is desired is an efficient and flexible technique for determining and generating the various command options from an existing system which are used in a new automated technique for generating commands.
In accordance with the principles of the invention is a method executed in a computer system for determining generated command options. A set of one or more working features generated by a first system is determined. The set of one or more working features is determined in accordance with service options observed in accordance with usage of a first system. The generated command options corresponding to the set of one or more working features are determined. The generated command options are generated by said first system. The generated command options and the set of one or more working features are used to populate data tables including in a second system for generating the generated command options in accordance with the set of one or more working features.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention is a system for determining generated command options. Included are means for determining a set of one or more working features generated by a first system. The set of one or more working features is determined in accordance with service options observed in accordance with usage of a first system. Also included are means for determining the generated command options corresponding to the set of one or more working features. The generated command options are generated by the first system. Also included are means for using the generated command options and the set of one or more working features to populate data tables including in a second system for generating the generated command options in accordance with the set of one or more working features.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a system for determining generated command options. Included is machine executable code for determining a set of one or more working features generated by a first system. The set of one or more working features is determined in accordance with service options observed in accordance with usage of a first system. Also included is machine executable code for determining the generated command options corresponding to the set of one or more working features. The generated command options are generated by the first system. Also included is machine executable code for using the generated command options and the set of one or more working features to populate data tables including in a second system for generating the generated command options in accordance with the set of one or more working features.
Thus, there is provided an efficient and flexible technique for determining and generating the various command options from an existing system which are used in a new automated technique for generating commands.